


Midnattsolens sønner

by After_Eight



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_Eight/pseuds/After_Eight
Summary: Et alternativt univers hvor vi møter Isak og Even på begynnelsen av 1900-tallet. Bli kjent med hvordan livet på et lite sted i Finnmark, med kun tre gårder, kunne utartet seg hvis to unge menn ved voksenlivets begynnelse fant ut at de var skapt for hverandre. To unge menn som ble bestevenner, blodsbrødre og elskere. Ville resten av samfunnet finne ut av forholdet deres, og om de gjorde det; ville de dømme som seg hør og bør - eller fantes det allerede på den tiden mennesker som levde åpne, frie og ekte?





	1. Isak Rødbakken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det var nå fire år siden Isak Valtersen først satte sine bein på Rødbakken. Året var 1915, og den lyse sommernatten i Finnmark hadde satt gutten, som opprinnelig var fra Kristiania, litt ut; tenke seg til at solen kunne skinne hele natten gjennom!

En tirade av høylytt bannskap fyller det romslige kjøkkenet og Isak trekker seg brått sammen i stolen. I ren refleks løfter han armene i kors foran ansiktet samtidig som han senker hodet på skrå nedover. Isaks instinkt har handlet. Igjen.

« - Barnet mitt. Barnet mitt.» Den rolige kvinnestemmen har en umiddelbart kjølende effekt på Isaks redsel, og han senker garden før han løfter hodet sakte igjen. Øynene er våte, noe som skjer helt ukontrollert hos Isak hver gang hissige stemmer skremmer ham.

« - Beklager, Isak. Jeg glemmer meg så alt for ofte. Jeg bare brente meg på ovnen. Kom her.» Kvinnen løfter armene mot Isak som rolig reiser seg fra stolen og går med forsiktige skritt rundt bordet, hvor den barmfagre kvinnen møter ham med en kjærlig omfavnelse. « - Husker du Isak? Husker du da du først kom til oss?» Kvinnen ler en varm, trillende latter. « - Første gang jeg trakk deg inn i mine sterke armer kom det et kvalt «jeg får ikke puste» fra deg.»

Isak ler forsiktig over hodet på kvinnen som nå ser opp på Isak. « - Jeg husker Mor Gunhild. Jeg trodde de store brystene dine skulle bli min død, å bli klemt mellom dem var som å drukne i en stor hengemyr!»

***

_Det var nå fire år siden Isak Valtersen først satte sine bein på Rødbakken. Året var 1915, og den lyse sommernatten i Finnmark hadde satt gutten, som opprinnelig var fra Kristiania, litt ut; tenke seg til at solen kunne skinne hele natten gjennom! Riktig nok ble det ikke helt mørkt i Trøndelag – hvor han hadde bodd de siste årene – midtsommers heller. Men at hele solkulen kunne være synlig natten lang hadde han aldri kunnet forestille seg. Den gang var han en kortvokst og vever, men nysgjerrig gutt på 13 år. En gutt som halve sitt liv hadde vært utsatt for både slag og spark fra sine år på legd i Trøndelag, noe som fortsatt satt i kroppen hans. Han hadde blitt sendt fra gård til gård i seks lange år, hvor gården han til enhver tid bodde på mottok betaling fra Fattiglegda for å gi han mat og omsorg. Selv om begge deler til dels var mangelvare, var det ikke så mye annet å gjøre for gutten, etter at faren hadde stukket av fra Kristiania og moren hadde blitt sendt på asyl. Hardt fysisk arbeid, og avstraffelse når noe ble gjort feil, var blitt en del av hverdagen hans. Det var bare slik det var. De ekte barna på gårdene ble behandlet betydelig bedre, mens gutten på legd kunne behandles litt mer røft._

***

Gunhild lo. Hun lo faktisk ganske godt, en trillende latter som var ganske smittsom. « - Tenkt at du bare rakk meg til midt på brystene. Og se på deg nå! Et helt hode høyere enn meg.» Hun måtte tørke en tåre, noe man var vant med fra Gunhilds side; når hun lo av hele sitt hjerte kom alltid en tåre eller to rennende fra de snille øynene.

« - Ja, tenke seg til hva riktig føde kan gjøre for en spinkel guttekropp,» sa Isak og blunket på sitt sjarmerende vis til Gunhild.

Gunhild hadde ennå ikke vent seg til forandringen som hadde skjedd med Isak de siste par årene. Han hadde vokst over hodet på mannen sin, og hadde utviklet en selvsikker framtoning som sjarmere de fleste. Han så både sterk og velbygd ut, og det blonde, lekende håret var som tatt ut fra et magasin. Gunhild visste at jentene omtalte Isak som vakker, men hun hadde bestemt seg for å ikke terge unggutten. Av erfaring ante det henne at det nok ikke ville bli veldig godt mottatt.

« - Du skal ikke bruke opp dine blunk på meg Isak, de skal du gjemme til en hjertens utkårede. Når den tid måtte komme.» Gunhild strøk Isaks venstre kinn med baksiden av sine fingre og smilte varmt til han. « - Men nå, husj av gårde med deg! Gi kyrne litt tørket høy også, kanskje det får de til å gi litt mere melk.»

Isak trippet med lette skritt ut i gangen og tok på seg de fine skoene med omhu. Ja, sko. Ordentlige sko i ekte skinn, fra en skomaker inne i byen. De var en gave fra Far Ola sist han kom fra fiske. Visst levde de ikke i overflod på Rødbakken Gård, men de sultet aldri og hadde ordentlige klær på kroppen. Isak hadde på seg korte vadmels bukser og en tynn genser av ull i en dyp, gul farge. Den klødde riktignok litt, men den var både hel og pen. Da han var ferdig å knyte skoene gikk han ut og satte seg på trappen, hvor han trakk pusten dypt og så utover gårdstunet. Isak kjente på hvor takknemlig han var som hadde fått komme hit til Mor og Far som han også kalte de, før han løsnet forsiktig på et av panelbordene på bislaget og tok fram en pipe i tre og en skinnpose med tobakk. Litt tørr var tobakken riktignok, men det var ekte tobakk kjøpt i en vaskeekte butikk – for hans egne penger – sammen med pipa. For Isak var flink å spare på pengene Mor Gunhild og Far Ola stakk til han av og til, og det var viktig å unne seg hadde Far en gang sagt.

Pipen var i et rødaktig treslag, men den delen man tente tobakken i var nesten sort. Ibenholt hadde drengen i butikken sagt.

« - Det er sort Ibenholt – et treslag som vokser i svarteste Afrika og er så hardt, og tåler så høy varme, at det kan brukes i motorstempler.» Isak hadde sett på drengen med store øyne, og selv om han ikke ante hva et motorstempel var, var han tydelig fasinert. Ikke bare av at drengen var så lærd, og at pipen tydeligvis måtte holde høy kvalitet – men de klare øynene og den stramme kroppen hans gjorde noe med Isak. Han så ned i gulvet og kjente at kinnene rødmet da drengen strakte ut en sterk arm, og hånden hans rørte ved Isaks da han fikk tilbake vekslepengene.

« - Rødbakken?» Isak så spørrende på drengen. « - Er det du som er Isak Rødbakken?,» spurte drengen.

« - Ja. Eller nei. Eller. Jeg bor på Rødbakken, men jeg heter Isak Valtersen,» svarte Isak stotrende. « - Vi kaller deg Isak Rødbakken da dummen, fordi du bor der. Men du er heldig, du Isak. Gunhild og Ola er trolig de beste menneskene i hele prestegjeldet.» Ja, Isak var heldig. Han hadde endelig funnet sin tilhørighet i den ublide, store verdenen.

Og da Isak nådde døren sa drengen: « - Kristoffer. Jeg heter Kristoffer Skibstad. Jeg stikker på land en gang jeg ror forbi Rødbakken og hilser på.»

Isak nikket, løftet øyebrynene og smilte før han snudde seg og gikk ut døren. Kanskje hadde han akkurat fått sin første venn som han hadde skaffet helt på egenhånd?

Innkjøpet hadde han gjort før han kom hjem ved skoleslutt før sommeren, og selv om Mor Gunhild ikke likte Isaks investering overvettes godt, hadde hun ikke gjort noe stort nummer ut av det. Men Far Ola hadde nesten blitt litt stolt og hadde hevet sin egen pipe mot Isak og sagt « - skål Isak. Blir trivelig med litt selskap på trappen.» Mor Gunhild syntes nemlig tobakksrøyk luktet litt vondt – det til tross for at hun selv røkte tynne sigaretter hver gang anledningen bød seg, så når været tillot det satte Far og Isak seg ut på trappen i le av været med sine piper. Men når uvær ulte rundt hushjørnene satt de på benken under kjøkkenvinduet og satte det på gløtt slik at røyken tok sats og fikk fart ut gjennom sprekken. Så selv om han ikke hadde så mye tobakk igjen – tok han _det_ med ro. For Far Ola hadde lovet å kjøpe med mer før han kom tilbake – ettersom Rødbakken Gård lå til på et øde sted, og landhandelen lå en times rotur unna. Det gjorde at den ikke ble besøkt så ofte, og om vinteren hadde Isak bodd i internat på handelsstedet hvor skolen også lå, da været ofte gjorde det umulig å ro til og fra daglig.

Men heldigvis, når noe i husholdningen manglet, var det med stor sannsynlighet å få låne på en av de andre to gårdene på stedet. Det var dit Isak skulle begi seg straks kyrne var ferdig melket ...


	2. En reise en konge verdig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor Gunhild hadde gått fri for smør, og Isak hadde senket hodet og rødmet litt. Isak var nemlig veldig glad i Mors hjemsmør, og hadde kanskje, eller kanskje ikke, smurt litt ekstra tykt på skivene disse dagene mens Far Ola var på reise. Mor hadde sagt hun ikke maktet å separere melk og kjerne smør i dag, og ettersom Isak ikke behersket separatoren helt – hadde hun spurt ham om å gå til nabogården for å låne litt.

Dagros og Møa, som hadde fått navnet etter sin snodige måte å raute på, hadde selv kommet inn fra engen og stilt seg opp bak fjøset. Når Møa rautet var det akkurat som lyden knakk litt i starten, før den sakte bygde seg opp til en buldrende, dyp basstone. « - Litt som måten du ler på, Isak,» – hadde Far Ola sagt en gang, og Mor Gunhild hadde ledd sin trillende latter som gjorde at hun måtte tørke noen tårer. Isak gikk rolig over mot fjøset og hektet en jernbøtte ned fra veggen mot vest.

Veggen var værbitt og skulle få et strøk tjære straks Far kom hjem, for slik var været her på Rødbakken. Var det uvær, kom det nesten alltid fra vest. Gjerne med tilhørende nedbør som pisket hardt mot bygningene på gården. Det kunne også blåse om været kom fra nord, men da nådde det sjeldent helt inn på land – likevel kunne sjøen på bukta utenfor gå full av høye, hvite skumtopper – og turer til havs var frarådet. Men det blåste aldri fra øst, da lå de i le bak høye fjell som også knuste skyene - slik at nedbør heller ikke nådde Rødbakken. Det ble med østlig vær gjerne også litt varmere i luften. I alle fall på sommeren. Var derimot været sørlig betød det skikkelig sommer. Da kunne solen steike fra blå himmel, og det var helt blikkstille bak det høye fjellet i timevis. Så kunne en kraftig buldring høres fra fjellet, noe som fortalte at det snart kom til å komme en vindrosse. De var ofte så kraftige at det knaket i veggene, men etter mindre enn ett halvminutt var det helt vindstille igjen – og sommerværet fortsatte sin vante gang med måkeskrik, lyder av insekter og sjelero.

Jurene på kyrne hang tunge der de sto klare bak fjøset, og de svanset kraftig på halene straks de fikk øye på Isak. Møa rautet fornøyd slik at Isak måtte le for seg selv av den merkelige, litt knekte lyden. Han vrengte av seg den gule ullgenseren, og den stramme overkroppen med et definert brystparti, glinset fra den fine kremen Mor Gunhild insisterte på at Isak skulle smøre seg inn med etter hvert bad. Så hadde også Isak en slett, fin hud som var myk som fløyel – og solen hadde allerede gitt han en fint farge over det hele. Før han satte seg ned hos kyrne strakk han armene framover, og lot seg falle mot gresset hvor han tok 20 kjappe armhevinger.

Isak fant en god ro i å støtte hodet mot kyrne mens han med vante hender melket dyrene – som ga fra seg godlyder mens melken sakte fylte bøtten. Da Isak hadde melket ferdig, klappet han de to kyrne kjærlig langs sidene. Så løsnet han repene som alltid ble bundet før de skulle melkes, slik at de rolig kunne vandre fritt tilbake til jordet igjen. Isak gikk de få meterne bort til elven hvor han fylte melken over i melkespannet som sto i den iskalde elven, støttet opp av store steiner.

Elven hadde sitt opphav fra en isbre på over 1000 meters høyde. Først kom den ned det bratte fjellet, før den rant gjennom en liten dal og fant veien ut i Sørøysundet. Isak hadde vært ved breen noen ganger, og tanken på at han hadde vært mer enn én kilometer oppe i luften var helt hinsides. Denne elven fra isbreen gjorde at de alltid hadde mulighet for kjøling på Rødbakken, den var nemlig iskald – kanskje bare seks grader på sitt varmeste midt på sommeren.

De hadde egentlig alltid ting på stell På Rødbakken Gård, men akkurat i dag var Mor Gunhild gått fri for smør. Det oppdaget hun da hun skulle bake hveteboller, og Isak hadde senket hodet og rødmet litt. Isak var nemlig veldig glad i Mors hjemsmør, og hadde kanskje, eller kanskje ikke, smurt litt ekstra tykt på skivene disse dagene mens Far Ola var på reise. Mor hadde sagt hun ikke maktet å separere melk og kjerne smør i dag, og ettersom Isak ikke behersket separatoren helt – hadde hun spurt ham om å gå til nabogården for å låne litt.

Isak satte lokket på melkespannet og skylte jernbøtten i elven før han hengte den tilbake på plassen sin og tok fatt på den korte veien til Rødbakken Vest.

 _Dunk. Dunk. Dunk._ Den tunge dunkingen fra sundet hørtes godt. Isak stoppet opp og løftet hånden over øynene – som for å skjerme øynene fra solen, til tross for at det var overskyet. Men lyset her i nord kunne være ganske skarpt selv om himmelen var dekket med skyer. Den gjenkjennbare lyden av 1550 hestekrefter, og det slanke hvitskinnende skroget gjorde at Isak ikke var i tvil. Det var DS Finnmarken, Vesteraalens Dampskibsselskaps store stolthet, som seilte opp sundet i dag, med stø kurs mot Hammerfest. Skipet var 214 fot langt, hadde kapasitet på hele 300 passasjerer, og var en del av en flåte som kaltes Hurtigruten. Flåten trafikkerte den lange og værharde kysten, fra Bergen i sør til Kirkenes i nord, mens andre skip gikk i rute fra Trondheim til Tromsø.

« - Den er vår livsnerve!» Far Ola var svært begeistret for Hurtigruten, og etter at Bergensbanen hadde åpnet i 1909 var det nå mulig å reise helt til Kristiania på ganske få dager hadde han sagt. Isak smilte for seg selv og satte seg på en stor stein mens han lot tankene vandre. Tenk, jeg – Isak Valtersen – har reist med en Hurtigrute. Og det på 1. plass. Det var en reise en konge verdig...

***

_Isak bodde hos en familie på Fosen våren 1915. Gården var stor, og bonden og kona hadde bragt til livs hele syv barn. Den eldste var 21 og den yngste bare tre år dette året. I tillegg bodde Isak der. Dette var en av de bedre gårdene han hadde bodd på, og Isak fikk gå på skole som de andre barna. Men han måtte jobbe hardt, litt hardere enn gårdens egne barn – og gjorde han noe galt var det ikke uvanlig med ørefiker fra både bonden og kona, litt avhengig av hva feilen besto i. Dette livet hadde han nesten vent seg til, så da Isak ble fortalt at han skulle flytte igjen – så han derfor for seg nok en gård hvor han kun var gjest._

_Men skjebnen ville den unge Isak bedre enn som så. Ekteparet som hente han og brakte han med til Trondhjem virket så annerledes. Så rolige. Snille, liksom. De hadde sjekket inn på skipet DS Richard With etter en natt på hotell, hvor de hadde fått lugar på 1. plass bak i skipet. Det hele var overveldende for lille Isak, og da han tidligere hadde grått stille med triste tårer, hadde han nå kun gledestårer. På hoveddekket ble måltidene servert i en egen spisesal for de på 1. plass, og bak i skipet fantes en egen røyke- og musikksalong. Likevel var det den høye bakover lente pipen som gjorde mest inntrykk på den 13 år gamle gutten. Den var like høy som mange av bygårdene i Trondhjem, slapp ut en svart, tykk røyk – og hveste som gal og tutet dypt hver gang skipet la fra – eller til ei kai langs leia._

***

«Kanskje jeg skal bli sjømann?» Isak smilte ved tanken på de hvite, stramme uniformene mannskapet på Hurtigrute-skipene brukte, og så for seg at han ville kle en slik godt. Han reiste han seg og spaserte videre mot Rødbakken Vest mens han gløttet mot det hvite skipet som dunket rytmisk og høylytt ute i skipsleia. «Kanskje Far Ola er på den?,» tenkte han. Men det visste han selvfølgelig ikke. Det lille stedet hadde ingen posttjeneste, elektrisitet var noe de kun hadde lest om og Telegrafverkets utbygging var fortsatt et langt stykke unna. Han hadde reist for nesten to uker siden og burde være tilbake på Rødbakken om ikke så mange dager hadde Mor Gunhild sagt.

Isak småløp opp den lille bakken mot det største huset på Rødbakken Vest, og satte fra seg skoene på trappen før han forsiktig snek seg inn i vindfanget og banket på døren til kjøkkenet.

« - Kom inn,» svarte en damestemme fra kjøkkenet, og Isak åpnet døren forsiktig før han stakk hodet innenfor. « - Men er det deg Isak? For en hyggelig overraskelse. Ja, ikke for det – jeg så deg komme opp stien så å kalle det en overraskelse er vel en liten overdrivelse.» Den lille damen lo en klukkende latter og vinket Isak inn. « - Du tar vel en kopp kaffe?»

« - Ja takk, tante Birgit. Kaffe er aldri feil, den både holder deg våken og baner fri vei for avføringen.» Isak hadde lært seg sjargongen her i nord, og Birgit lo høyt og klappet seg på lårene. « - Men jeg er egentlig her for å låne smør. Latmarken har tatt Mor Gunhild skjønner du, hun ligger bare på divanen og drar seg nå mens Far er borte – og hun nekter høylytt å kjerne smør.» Isak blunket til damen før hans hese latter fylte rommet.

« - Du Isak, du Isak. Hadde jeg ikke visst bedre hadde jeg sverget på at du var Olas biologiske sønn.» Birgit satte fra seg en kopp kaffe og kløp Isak lekent i kinnet. « - Tenker heller det er Smørbukken selv som har vært på ferde. Eller huldra, hun er også veldig glad i smør.» Isak grøsset lett ved tanken på huldra. Han ante ikke hva han skulle tro, og ikke tro på, av alle historiene om skrømt som ble fortalt hele tiden. Men bedre føre var enn etter snar, det var nok best å ikke terge hverken underjordiske, huldra eller draugen. « - Når venter dere han hjem da? Ola og gutten burde vel være her snart?»

« - Når som helst, egentlig.,» svarte Isak med forventning i stemmen.

« - Hva var det han het igjen han gutten? Evald, var det?» Birgit så på Isak med et spørrende uttrykk og Isak rullet innlysende med øynene. « - Even. Han heter Even.»

**Author's Note:**

> Drit i engelsk, jeg er norsk! Her er en historie på morsmålet - et univers som bobler over av beskrivelser jeg faktisk behersker. Merk at noe av historiske hendelser kan inneholde litt feil, men har stort sett gjort research på forhånd. Noen av de andre karakterene fra serien dukker opp, men enkelte av navnene litt endret for å passe bedre inn i tidsepoken. God fornøyelse!


End file.
